That one day in the year
by RedHatMeg
Summary: For Poland September 1 isn't the happiest day in the year.


**I wanted to do something for the anniversary of German aggression on Poland, but I didn't know what. Finally I got this idea.**

**Please, leave comment.**

**That one day in the year**

Every year this day was slightly different from the others. It wasn't because of kids, who were going to school, many of them first time in their lives. It wasn't because this day was an unofficial beginning of autumn. It wasn't even because of the fact that it was also Feliks' names day. The reason was beside all those things.

_Halo, tu Warszawa i wszystkie rozgłośnie polskiego radia…_ [Hello, it's Warsaw and all the stations of Polish radio…]

Every year, since 1939, this day was making Poland miserable. It was a day, when his world started to change. Before that day he was optimistic. Before that day everything seemed to be bright, colorful and full of happiness. He didn't have to worry about anything and he wasn't. Even if few things weren't as fine as he would like it to be, he still was filled with will of life. How could he suspect everything that will soon come on him?

_Dziś rano o godzinie piątej, minut czterdzieści oddziały niemieckie przekroczyły granicę polską, łamiąc pakt o nieagresji…_ [Today at 5:40 in the morning the German troops had crossed Polish border, breaking the Non-Aggression Pact…]

How could he suspect that from now on he will have to fight for his freedom and identity? How could he suspect that soon his people will suffer all those horrible things? How could he suspect that from now on nations will be fighting with each other in one of the cruelest conflict in their history?

_Bombardowano szereg miast. Za chwilę usłyszą państwo komunikat specjalny._ [Few towns had been bombarded. In this moment you will hear the special communicate.]

He remembered that at first he felt massive pain in many parts of his body. It was so strong that he fell from his bed on the floor and screamed so loudly that his neighbors from upper and down floors were knocking to his door and asking if he was OK. He couldn't move from his spot. He couldn't stand up from the floor, come to the door, open them and let all those people in, so they could help him. The only thing, he was able to do in that moment, was lying there and hoping that this pain will soon pass.

_A więc wojna. Z dniem dzisiejszym wszelkie sprawy i zagadnienia schodzą na plan dalszy. Całe nasze życie publiczne i prywatne przestawiamy na specjalne tory… _[So it is war. Today every cases and issues are pushed into background. We're putting our whole public and private life on special railroad…]

Poland didn't know what happened. He only knew that few of his cities had been hurt. For sure Wieluń and Gdańsk, but Gdańsk was a very strong girl, she couldn't be defeat so easily. Poland could feel, how his people on Westerplatte begins to fight, but it didn't change the fact that his body was aching, like he was on fire. So he told to his neighbors to call for an ambulance. Soon the floor around him had been soiled with his own blood. Before medical orderlies came to his block, few of Feliks' neighbors broke his door to get in. They were terrified, when they saw him. They didn't know what to do. Finally paramedics got to him. They fixed his wounds and took him to the hospital.

_Weszliśmy w okres wojny. Cały wysiłek narodu musi iść w jednym kierunku…_ [We've got into period of war. Whole national effort has to go in one direction…]

Every year Feliks was thinking about this day as the beginning of the end. From now on death, fear, fight and conspiracy were part of his everyday experiences. From now on he had to learn how to live with pain of his people that were dying for him, but also because of some stupid reasons. And many times their death wasn't the light one. They were killed in concentration camps, in raids, in foreign lands.

_Wszyscy jesteście żołnierzami. Musimy myśleć tylko o jednym: walka aż do zwycięstwa._ [You all are soldiers. We have to think only about one thing: fight to the victory.]

Every year this day was making him sad. Poland didn't want to go out anywhere or do anything. He was sitting in his chair and thinking about the past. Everything seemed to be gray and cold. His battle scars were aching him even more than usual. Nothing could cheer him up, even if his friends and cities tried really hard. And he knew that this damn day will be forever the day, when his world fell apart.

Nothing was the same after that day. September 1, the day of German aggression on Poland and beginning of the World War II.


End file.
